


I’ll Keep You Safe Tonight

by gayunsolved



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fake AH Crew, First Kiss, GTA AU, Love Confessions, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayunsolved/pseuds/gayunsolved
Summary: I gotta say it's hard to be braveWhen you're alone in the darkI told myself that I wouldn't be scaredBut I'm still having nightmares





	I’ll Keep You Safe Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something because I love writing hurt/comfort. 
> 
> Title from S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W by My Chemical Romance. 
> 
> Summary from Nightmares by All Time Low.

“Trev?” Alfredo’s voice was barely a whisper, coming from somewhere behind Trevor. When he turned in his chair, Trevor couldn’t see his face, but he could practically feel the panic surely displayed there. 

“Why are you up so late, Fredo?” 

“Holy fuck, you’re here. You’re here. Oh my god, you’re okay.” 

“Of-of course I’m here. What’s going on?” 

“Nightmare,” Alfredo whispered. “Thought you were gone. Felt so real.” 

“Oh, god, I’m sorry,” Trevor said loudly, then quickly lowered his voice again. It was past midnight, and the rest of the penthouse was asleep or quietly occupied. Trevor had been watching the city for hours, letting his thoughts wander. “Come to my room, okay? We can talk about it.”

“Okay, yeah...o-okay.” 

—

In the warm glow of Trevor’s bedside lamp, he could see that Alfredo had been crying. He had immediately curled around Trevor as they sat on the bed, holding on for dear life. 

“I thought you were gone, Trev, oh god. I thought...” Alfredo trailed off into a soft sob. 

“Hey, breathe, Fredo. I’m right here. It was just a dream. Breathe, buddy.”

“It was t-terrifying. I was...we were, we were running from someone, they had a gun, and they...they were gonna shoot me, I fucking...” Alfredo’s eyes were wide with terror, as if he would be back in the dream if he closed them. He opened his mouth and closed it again several times before actually making sound again. “They were gonna kill me, and I couldn’t ru-run fast enough, and, and-“ 

“Take a deep breath, Fredo. I’m right here, you’re right here, we’re okay,” Trevor murmured into Alfredo’s hair. Although he sounded calm, his heart was racing, and he feared Alfredo could feel it in his chest. “You’re okay, baby. You’re okay.” 

If Alfredo caught the use of ‘baby,’ he didn’t make it obvious. He just kept his face buried in Trevor’s jacket, slowly stabilizing his breathing as he continued to detail the dream. “I was running so fast but...but I kept tripping and, and they were going to sh-shoot me, but you jumped ahead, and I, oh god, I had to watch you fall, and you were bleeding, so fucking much, you were dying and it was my fault, it was all my fault,” Alfredo rasped between cries, his grip on Trevor like a vice. He needed to know that Trevor was real, was really there, after all. 

“Alfredo,” Trevor intoned, “I’m right here. It was just a dream. I know it feels so real, but it’s just your head messing with you.” 

“I know,” Alfredo breathed out, beginning to come back to himself, “I just couldn’t bear to lose you, not after the accident last week.”

Trevor smiled weakly. “That was just Gavin being stupid.” 

“That was you nearly getting your arm shot off!” Alfredo sounded incredulous, even with the residual snuffle from his sobbing. “I’m not letting that happen. I won’t let you get hurt. You’re my best friend, and, and–I love you, Trevor!” 

It was Trevor’s turn to open and close his mouth like a fish. “You...you do?” 

“Yeah,” Alfredo blurted out. It was late at night, okay, and he had really thought he had lost his best friend. The idea of losing Trevor had forced Alfredo to come to terms with just how strongly he felt about his teammate. His mind reminded him of what he had said to a dying Trevor in the dream: “I should have died for you, should have done everything differently for you.” Another sob hiccuped to the surface and he let it out, hand seeking Trevor’s. 

“I...I love you, too, Fredo. You’re my best friend here. I’d be so fucking lonely without you,” Trevor admitted. 

“You’re just saying that, right? Because I had a nightmare?” 

“No, Alfredo, don’t say shit like that. I mean it. I need you.” 

“Need you too, Trev. Thank the stars you’re okay. I was so scared I had lost you.” Alfredo looked up at Trevor, eyes red from crying, face soft with adoration. “I don’t mean I love you like you’re my friend, though, o-okay? I mean I love you like-“ Alfredo stopped, unsure of how to go on. 

“You love me like this?” Trevor cupped Alfredo’s jaw with one calloused hand and kissed him, slow as molasses. Alfredo leaned into it, relief bleeding together with giddiness against Trevor’s mouth. 

Trevor broke the kiss first, gasping for breath. Alfredo looked shellshocked, his dark eyes slightly unfocused. “Trevor?” He sounded nervous, like he thought this was part of his dream.

“Yeah, Fredo?” 

“That...you...you’re right, I-I love you like that.”

“I love you like that, too. And I’m right here, no dream.” 

“No dream,” Alfredo agreed comfortably. He shifted, pulling Trevor close to his body. “But I’m sleeping in here tonight so no nightmares will get to me.”


End file.
